Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more particularly to a read operation in the memory.
Related Art
Non-volatile static random access memories (NVSRAMs) hold the promise of having the benefits of both non-volatile memories (NVMs) and static random access memories (SRAMs). A type of NVM that is of particular interest is the resistive RAM (RRAM) which has a programmable resistor as the non-volatile element. The accessing for speed of reading and writing is desired to be similar to that of SRAMs. One of the difficulties has been obtaining access speeds, especially the speed of reading, comparable to that of SRAMs. The write speed may be slower as well but much, much faster than typical NVMs. Accordingly there is a need to provide a memory with improved read speed.